Therapy Blythe
by greendogtheater
Summary: Blythe undergoes therapy to learn more about her mother, Betty.
1. Blythe and Dr Ali

**Ch. 1: Blythe and Dr. Ali**

Blythe Baxter, a 17 year old fashionista, is walking with her best friend, 17-year-old baker Youngmee Song, to the office of Dr. Sven G. Ali, a European therapist in Downtown City.

"Thanks for coming with me, Youngmee." said Blythe.

"Anything for my bestie, Blythe." smiled Youngmee.

"You know, I hear this guy is the best," said Blythe.

"I bet he is," joked Youngmee," What was it you wanted to talk to him about again?"

"The constant thoughts I'm having about my mother, Betty." Blythe said.

"Oh, right," said Youngmee knowingly, "you told me that she could speak to pets as well."

Blythe nodded as they resumed their journey.

Eventually, they came to their destination, a small office with a one story window.

Blythe and Youngmee came up to the female receptionist and the former said, "I have a reservation here for 1:30."

"The receptionist checked her list and said, "Of course, Blythe Baxter. The doctor will see you now."

Youngmee came to Blythe and said, "Blythe, whatever happens to you, just know that I've always..."

"Youngmee," Blythe said in annoyance, "it's not like I'll be going through surgery. I'm just getting some therapy."

"I know," Youngmee said in embarrassment.

"You know what, just stay here," Blythe ordered, "I'll be done in about half-an-hour or so."

Youngmee nodded and sat in a chair while Blythe went to the doctor's office.

"Dr. Ali?"

Suddenly, a middle aged man with thick black hair and having a beard came out.

"Ah, you must be ms. Baxter," said the main in a European accent, "Dr. Sven. G. Ali, at your service."

"Thank you doctor," said Blythe politely, "can we get started? I'd figure it be best if I tell you the exact details."

"Please, go ahead,: urged Dr. Ali.

About 5 minutes later, Blythe was sitting on a on a couch right across Dr. A.'s chair.

"So," said Dr. A. while putting a finger to his chin in thought, "you're saying you have this gift that you inherited from your mother, which you like to keep a secret, and you've read a journal your mother wrote detailing about the gift, but you feel as though there is more to learn?"

"That about sums it up," Blythe shrugged, "I also would like to know where she got it from."

"Well Ms. Baxter," said Dr. Ali slyly, "I think I have just the solution for your little plight."

"What is it?" asked Blythe.

"Dr. Ali pulled out a pocket watch and began twirling it around Blythe's face.

"Look deep into the watch, Blythe," said Dr. Ali dramatically, "Relax your mind watch the watch twirl and twirl."

Blythe gaped when looking at the watch, but closed her mouth and she couldn't take her eyes off the watch. It was so spellbinding and pretty to look at.

As Blythe kept starring, her eye pupils shrank to pin prints and pretty soon, she was hunched over with her arms handing limb and loose, showing that she was completely hypnotized.

"Now," continued Dr. Ali while the watch was still twirling, "when I count to 3, you will fall into a deep sleep."

Blythe mindlessly nodded as if she was a puppet being manipulated.

"1," As he said this Blythe's eyelids started to droop as her mouth was hung open ajar.

"2," Her eyelids were nearly there as she lowered her head a bit.

"3!" As if a gong sounded, the hypnotized Blythe's eyes were shut all the way, her mouth closed with a smile and she laid back on the chair as her right arm was hung loosely from the open side and she was breathing slowly.

"All right then Blythe," said Dr. Ali, resuming the treatment, "you shall look back!"

As he resumed talking, we cut to Blythe's face, still content in her trance/sleep, as it slowly began showing different stages of emotion while Dr. Ali's voiced filled the atmosphere.

"Look back at what your mother did while having this gift you have. See everything she did with it and how she got in the first place."

Blythe eventually came to a face of confusion as she opened her eyes, with her pupils back to ther normal, large state before saying, "See how she got it? How the heck am I suppose to..."

Before she finished, she gave a surprised look as around her, there was a giant red swirl (symbolizing the hypnosis she was under) and looked down to see the spiral swirling below her her like a vortex.

"Oh, no." Blythe said fearfully as she fell straight toward the portal.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. How It Began

**Ch. 2: How It Began**

Blythe screamed at the top of her longs as she fell down to her apparent doom in the hypno spiral.

Suddenly, Blythe's skirt poofed open and began gently lowering her down like a parachute. Blyhte stopped screaming and look at her skirt.

"OMG," said Blythe in surprise, "how can my skirt do this? I must weigh at least 3 times its size."

As Blythe was lowered down, she looked at other stuff that is in the void. She saw Vinnie with a long body and many feet ad he was riding a king-winded bucycle while tipping a hat he was wearing to her. The was also the singing mounted fish.

"Yeesh," Blythe cringed, "now I know how Alice felt when she entered Wonderland."

Suddenly, she stopped floating down and her skirt went back to its flat state. She looked down and instead of a vortex-like spiral, it was grass.

As Blythe looked confused, she looked up and was surprised as she saw, instead of the void she was in, it was a very familiar place.

"Hometown!" Blythe exclaimed, recognizing her ex-place of residence. "I missed this place so much!"

Unknown to her, there was a girl riding on a bike behind her. Strangely enough, she looked almost similar to Blythe.

"I wonder why I was sent here?" Blythe mused as the girl on the bike came close to her. Blythe looked behind herself for a second before doing a double take. As the girl came closer, Blythe screamed and shielded herself, bracing for impact. However, unexpectedly, the girl ran right through her and left with no physical harm happening to Blythe. Blythe opened her eyes and saw that she was still in one piece.

"What the huh?" she asked in confusion.

She looked at a fence punched it, but her fist went through it. Blythe recovered her fist and said in more confusion, "Ok, am I hypnotized, or am I a ghost?"

"I wouldn't worry about that as of this moment." came a sudden voice, causing Blythe is jump in surprise and looked around for the voice, but saw nobody.

"Down here."

Blythe looked down and saw a elderly white pigeon wearing a fedora.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Blythe.

"Who else could I be talking to, the fence?" joked the pigeon.

"Never mind," Blythe said, "Who are you?"

"Clark Oddbirdy," the pigeon introduced himself, "I'm your Guardian Figment."

"Guardian Figment?" Blythe asked in confusion.

"To sum up the details," Clark said as he flew up to Blythe;s face, "I guide you on this little journey you're on while in this trance and everybody has a Guardian Figment when they're in a mentally disabled state."

"Ok," said a weirded out Blythe before saying, "Wait, journey? You mean learn more about my mother's ability to speak to animals?"

"Bingo," said Clark, "and speaking of your mother, I believe she just almost rode you over with a bike."

"That was her?"

Before Clark can answer, a crash was heard.

"OW!" cried a teen girls voice.

"OMG!" Blythe cried as she went to the crash with Clark flying with her.

Blythe saw the teen girl on the bike rubbing her head as her bike was down on the ground with it's from wheel spinning as they were near a tree. It seems the teen girl that is supposedly Betty hit her head in the tree

"Serves me right for not wearing a helmet." the girl said in remorse.

"Are you ok?" Blythe asked as she came to whom Clark called her mother."

However, instead of answering, the teen girl Clark said was Betty, stretched her limbs as her fist went through Blythe's torso as if she was a ghost.

"Seeing the Past Mentally Rule #4," said Clark as he perched himself on Blythe's shoulder, "we only see what's happening. We aren't physically capable of interacting with what happens in the past. In short, nobody can see or hear us. This isn't time travel kid."

"I guess that makes sense," Blythe mused, "Besides, it would make things weird and embarrassing she meets me and eventually catches on to how I know so much about her."

"My point exactly," smirked Clark.

A bunch of squirrels who were on the tree laughed hysterically and pointed at Betty. Apparently, they saw her little accident and took amusement in it.

Betty looked annoyed and shouted at them, "What's so funny?!"

"You are of course," said one of the squirrels in a Brooklyn accent.

"Oh yeah?!" Betty retorted, "well I..." Before she said anything, she gave a look of astonishment. "Did..." Betty began while slowly pointing to the squirrel, "you...j-j-just...t-t-t-t-talk?!"

The squirrels gave a look of surprise as they looked at each other before turning back to Betty.

"Wait," said the second squirrel in a Flatbush accent, "Wait, you can understand us, doll?"

Betty gasped heavily before eventually swooning and hitting the ground.

The squirrels, weirded out beyond belief, decided to recede to their tree's upper part.

Blythe and Clark looked down at the unconscious Betty.

"Geez," said Blythe, "Looks like my mom really did find her ability to speak to speak frightening at first."

"Yeah," said Clark before saying suddenly, "Welp, see you on the other side."

"Huh?" Blythe questioned as she looked to her side only to find Clark gone.

"Uh, Clark?"

She took a step, only for it to sink into the ground like quicksand.

"What the...?!" Blythe gasped as she looked down and saw that her entire body was sinking to the ground.

"Oh no!"

She tried in vain to push herself out of the ground but, as Clark said before, she couldn't touch solid things physically. Blythe whimpered as she sunk deeper into the ground with only her upper body parts showing before her giant head and both of her arms sank.

After Blythe was gone, a man came by and looked at the unconscious Betty and said, "Maybe she's believing she'd be better off if she wasn't born."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Speedy and the Journal

**Ch. 3: Speedy and the Journal**

Blythe suddenly found herself dropped on a canoe complete with a single ore. Looking around, she discovered that she was back in the hypnosis void and she was on a swirl line that looked like a river. Gulping fearfully, she reluctantly paddles forward and looked at the surroundings around her. She saw a seal that looked like Pepper entertaining a bunch of other seals by balancing a ball on her nose, making the seals bark in excitement. Blythe looked bemused and and continued to paddle on.

"Ok, keep it together Blythe," she said to herself, "you got to find a way out of..."

Before she finished her sentence, the water suddenly turned into rapids, making the canoe accelerate excessively.

"WOAH!" Blythe exclaimed as she held on to the canoe for her dear life. The canoe suddenly went downward, making Blythe feel like she was on a dangerous amusement park ride.

As the acceleration resumed, the canoe unexpectedly crashed into a rock and gravity took over when the crashed canoe catapulted Blythe, causing her to scream as she helplessly crashed into the water

The splash filled the atmosphere before we see a wet Blythe lying on a stone squared floor. Blythe pushed her self up and spitted water out of her mouth. She suddenly felt some tickling and reached down her sides and pulled a fish from her skirt and pants.

"Eww, eww, eww." she said neurotically while she tossed the fish away.

"Enjoyed your little swim there?" asked a familiar voice.

Blythe screamed as she saw none other than Clark flying behind her.

As Blythe got her breath, she said angrily, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Hey, I'm just a figment of your imagination," shrugged Clark, "I don't control what happens in your mind."

"Whatever," said Blythe while slapping her left ear to make water come out of her right and soon vice-versa before looking at her surroundings, "where are we now?"

"This is the place where your mother made a friend to whom she could use her gift on non-stop." said Clark as Blythe looked and saw a bunch of animals in glass cages.

"We're in a pet store!" said Blythe.

"Good job, Madame Obvious," Clark quipped.

Blythe ignores his remark and asks, "Wait, friend? Who is this friend?"

"Why, the one who told you about Betty's gift to begin with." Clark said heartily.

"The one who..." Blythe began before getting a face of realization, "Wait. This is where mom got..."

"Speedy Shellberg!" came a nearby cry, causing Blythe and Clark to look and see Betty holding Speedy, who looked a bit younger than when Blythe met him.

"Now gentle, Betty," said the store clerk, "he's 120 years old and very fragile."

"Ok, I will." said Betty before looking at Speedy, "boy aren't you a cutie?"

"Aw shucks," said Speedy, sounding a bit younger, "you're gonna make me blush."

"I'm sure I will.," said Betty, making Speedy give a bewildered look as Betty took him outside and the store clerk also had the same bewildered look.

"Yeesh," said the clerk, "seems like she actually heard the turtle.

Blythe and Clark watched out the window as Betty was taking Speedy down the lane.

"Betty adopted Speedy so she could have somebody to talk to while trying her gift out," said Clark, "Just like how you use it on Russel, Penny, Pepper, Sunil, Zoe, Vinnie, and Minka."

"You know them?" asked Blythe.

"Blythe, I'm you Guardian Figment,' said Clark, "I know everything based on your own mind."

"Oh,"

Suddenly, the scenery changed into what looks like a house.

Blythe looked and saw Betty and Speedy on a bed.

"Huh, this must be her bedroom," Blythe mused.

"Oh Speedy," Betty said to the turtle dolefully, "I like this ability to speak to animals, but I just don't feel like it'll do good."

"Lauren Betty Angelina Smith," said Speedy firmly.

"Angelina?" asked a amused Clark to Blythe, who shrugged.

"You have a great gift," said Speedy to Betty, "this gift is very rare. You should not think less of it, you should think of the possibilities that it can bring you."

"But what if the possibilities aren't good?" asked Betty nervously.

"Even so, you can make it past them,' said Speedy, "you can use your gift for some things that no other humans can possibly do. Don't ever take it for granted."

Betty smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks Speedy," she then let him go, "I just wish there was a way I can sort all the details of this gift I have down."

Speedy put a foot to his mouth in thought before getting an idea, "How about a journal?"

"A journal?" asked Betty AS Blythe gave a gasp of realization.

"Yeah," said Speedy, "you can write about all the stuff you do with in in it. And someday, if you're lucky, you might have a kid of your own who gains your gift."

"Well, I'm not sure about that last part," said Betty, "but a journal does sound nice."

She went over to her closet and got out a pink journal.

"OMG," said Blythe in amazement, "this is the day my mom wrote her journal."

"You catch on quick," said Clark.

"I never knew she was so unsure about her gift," said a morose Blythe before turning her head a nd seeing that Clark has once again vanished.

"Oh no," said Blythe in worry, "not again."

Without warning, Blythe heard an inflating noise and looked down to see that her stomach was blowing up like a balloon.

"Are you serious?" Blythe asks rhetorically and in frustration.

Pretty soon, her arms and legs were swelling up with air before she became incredibly obese to the point that the belt holding her skirt up breaked and suddenly, she began floating in the air. Blythe looked up and saw that the roof of the room was no longer there, but the void she was in twice.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A Gift Exploited

**Ch. 4: A Gift Exploited**

Blythe is in struggles as she once again finds herself in the hypnosis void, with her body as an inflated balloon.

"Uh, how do I get myself into these messes?" Blythe asked worriedly before noticing a sleeping Russell, who's body is also blown up like a balloon.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Blythe exclaimed in shock as she desperately tried to fly away from Russell, only for the inflated hedgehog's quills to stick her in the stomach.

"Ow," Blythe said sorely before she was suddenly whisked away across the void as the air inside of her was being let out of her rappidly. Eventually, she crashed against an invisible wall in the void as she was completely deflated to the point where she floated slowly on the ground, which was grass and looked like she had no bones.

Suddenly, a pipe entered her mouth and air was once again entering her before her enitre body muscles went back to their normal state.

Blythe looked up and saw that Clark had used a balloon pipe on her while filing his talons.

"Thank you," said Blythe before looking like she was gonna hurl.

"Don't mention it," said Clark without looking at Blythe.

"Where are we now?" asked Blythe, looking around before seeing a familiar institution.

"Downtown City College?"

"Yep," said Clark, looking at Blythe, "didn't know your mother studied while at your new home, didn't you?"

Blythe and Clark walked down the halls of DCC.

"Wow," said Blythe, looking at the structure of the institution, "this place looks more fancier from 20 years ago!"

"Yep," said Clark, "wished I was a real creature and a human so I could be a teacher here."

"For the last time dad," shouted a voice that made the phantasmo duo cringe before looking behind them and sees a young lady, about 19, yelling into her cell phone and was vaguely dressed familiar and had black hair, "don't get the pre-ordered paper stacks! My sorority deserves the best kinds of paper and in my sight, the best are the ones delivered from the Downtown City Paper Pin Palace! Now get the papers from there, or I'm not coming home this weekend." With that, she hung up and walked through Blythe and Clark since they were still unable to be physically touched.

"You know, there's something familiar about that girl," said Blythe as she put a finger to her chin in thought, "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Follow her and you'll see what's so familiar about her," Clark urged.

Shrugging, Blythe followed the mean girl, who walked into a secluded room before looking around to see if anybody was around until she shuts the door.

Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, Blythe walked through the door and she looked astonished as, in the room, there was a lot of caged animals. Birds, reptiles, mammals, fishes, even insects alike. Blythe looked around and it seems the animals are quite miserable.

"WELL?!" shouted the voice of the mean girl, causing Blythe to look ahead and gasped as she saw none other her mother, in her 19s, being accosted by the mean girl while guarding a caged snake and the mean girl was holding a clipboard and pen."

"What did the slimy serpent say?!"

"That," said Betty nervously, "he'd like an owner with low vents so he can crawl in them."

"Wouldn't the owners have an issue with that?" asked the mean girl in surprise.

"He also said he doesn't mind that," said Betty.

The mean girl wrote something on her clipboard before whistling by putting her left finger and thumb on her mouth and in came swallow, witched perched on her hand.

"Dennis, find a home with people who want a pet snake and have low vents so the snake can crawl in them." ordered the mean girl.

The bird gave a salute and went out the window to fidn the house.

"Bernice," said Betty to the mean girl nicely, "isn;t there any other way for these animals to finds owners besides caging them up in a dark, cold place?"

"Betty," said the mean girl, now named Bernice, angrily, "part of making cash is to take drastic measures. My father wants me to live up to his expectations and part of that involves well, THIS!"

She shouted as she gestures to the entire room.

"And I figured you would be grateful for keeping your secret about being able to speak to animals in exchange for your services to me." said Bernice indignantly.

"I am, Bernice," said Betty frightfully.

"Now, my brother Fishur is giving a speech in half an hour," said Bernice as she got up in her face threateningly, "and when I return, I expect at least 5 more orders to be filled. Got it?!"

Betty gulped, "Yes, Ms. Biskitt."

Blythe gave a silent gasp as Bernice gave a firm nod and headed out the room.

"I can't believe it," said Blythe in angst, "No wonder that girl looked familiar. She is a Biskitt! And my mother's her Jacob Marley!" As she shouted, she gestured to Betty, who was on her knees giving a despondent look.

"Yeah," said Clark, "Blythe, remember when all those animals showed up at the pet shop to ask you to help them solve your problems?"

"Yeah," said Blythe.

"Well, much like Bernice, you gift was exploited, taken advantage of, abused based on the influence of others." said Clark

Blythe looked awed as her continued, "You're just lucky that those pets only came to you for problems. If Bernice's twin daughters found out, not only would they find you more weirder than usual, they would use it to their own advantage."

Blythe bit her lower lip and said in morose, "I hope everything turns out ok for her."

"Well," said Clark as suddenly, the room became empty.

'What the huh?"

There were sirens blaring outside. Curious, Blythe and Clark poked their heads through the wall and saw a crowd with cops putting handcuffs on a grown Bernice.

"Bernice Roz Biskitt," said a cop angrily, "you are under arrest for 4 years of animal cruelty."

"Hey!" Bernice yelled, "Let me go!"

However, her cries went unheard and was put into the car.

'Well, at least Brittney and Whittney's aunt got her just deserts,' said Blythe before saying, "but where's...?"

A female voiced sighed across the wall Blythe and Clark was staring out at and they looked and saw a grown up Betty talking with who appears to be Blythe's father, Roger Baxter.

"I am glad to be free of her." said Betty.

"I'm glad as well," said Roger before he purred, "Now we get to have some alone time."

"Oh, you bet," said Betty seductively as they both kissed/

Blythe groans in disgust before looking down and discovering that Clark wasn't there again.

"OM..."

There was a poof and Blythe looked and gasped as she saw that her right arm was missing.

POOF!

Now her left arm has vanished, making her scream in anguish.

POOF!

Now her left leg is gone, disabling her balance.

POOF!

Her right leg went missing. Making her fall onto her back.

POOF!

Her stomach and clothes are now the vanished.

"..G." Blythe said softly in fear and POOF! her head is now gone.


	5. Even More Hereditary

**Ch. 5: Even More Hereditary**

Blythe's body parts appeared one by one in the hypnosis void and ricocheted across the swirl's parts like a pinball. Blythe repetitively groans in anguish as she sees Penny Ling's head in an automatic pinball machine as the ball.

Eventually, the parts landed in another place where they fall into the correct order. Once that is established, Blythe gives a dizzy look before coming back to her senses.

"My golly," said Blythe, rubbing her head, "who knew being hypnotized had is ups and downs?"

"Well, at least in the real world, the entranced one is harmless," said Clark as he appeared next to her.

Blythe looked and saw that she and Clark were back in her mother's bedroom.

"Why are we back here?" asked Blythe.

"Maybe there's something you'd like to know that happened here, not counting the journal." said Clark.

Intrigued, Blythe walked through the door and saw a 25 year old Betty and a man talking in the kitchen

"I'm telling you dad," said Betty, "that old monkey from down the pet store is quite eccentric."

"Really," said her father, "what's his name?"

"Champ Chimp."

Her dad suddenly got a look of realization.

"Champ-Chimp?" he asked.

"Yeah," Betty said, "kind of a weird name."

"Well, have I got something to tell you," said her dad, "that name is the name your mother gave her pet monkey."

Betty gave a shocked look.

"Wait," Betty said to her father, "my mother?"

"That's what I said," said her father, "Oh man, you should've seen her. She always talked to him in a way like she could actually understand what he's saying."

This made Betty even more shocked and Blythe also gave a shocked look as she said, "This reminds me when I found out that Speedy was my mom's pet."

"Did she say what her monkey looked like?"

Indeed. It was a red with orange eyes, had this habit of hacking..."

"...and likes to pick his nose with his feet?" Betty interrupted.

When she said that, her dad gave a surprised look and said, "How did you know that?"

"'Cause, that's all the qualities this Chimp Champ has!" Betty exclaimed.

Her dad gave a sudden smile, "Oh my gosh, Betty! You found your mother's pet!"

"Yeah," Betty smiled, "I guess I did."

"Oh," said her dad as he ran off, "I gotta tell my brother."

After he was gone, Betty turned to the window and said, "'As if she could understand him.' Looks like I got this ability from my mother. I wonder what that's like?"

"Mom," said Blythe as she came up to her with a smile, "you have no idea."

Clark came to her and said. "You're not taking this 'they can't see or hear you' thing seriously, are you?"

"Sorry Clark," Blythe said, "but I can't believe that my grandmother could also speak to pets."

"Yeah, I wonder if anymore of your ancestors had the same gift."

"Hopefully they did," said Blythe.

Blythe looked over her soldier and saw that Clark was gone once again.

"Oh great," said an exasperated Blythe, "What's gonna happen to me now?! Am I gonna shrink?! am I gonna melt like the Wicked Witch of the West?! Am I gonna even gonna be shot at by some sort of spirit gun?!" She then got down on her knees and cried up to the heavens, "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!"

Suddenly, there was a thud behind her and Blythe looked and saw that a brown door with a silver knob and lock mechanism was standing there. She got up from her knees and went to the door.

"Finally," said Blythe calmly, "a non-painful or humiliating way for me to travel."

She went through the door and found herself back in the void, but unlike the last times, there was a small stairway followed by a short pathway that led to a doorless room.

"Not this is more my style." said Blythe as she went down the stairs and walked the path to the room, but stopped to ponder for a second.

"I wonder what's beyond here?"

She shrugged and went into the room.

Little did Blythe know that in this room was something that she'd prefer not to see.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Ch. 6: Saying Goodbye**

Blythe wandered into the room and saw something surprising, a hospital.

"A hospital?" asked Blythe in exasperation, "Why the heck would my mind send me to a hospital?"

"Who knows?" asked Clark, who just appeared near her, "maybe the answer you seek will come from up above."

"What are you...?"

Before Blythe could, finish the P.A. up above went on.

"Dr. Brooks, please head to room 427 to handle birth on Ms. Baxter,' said a female voice on the P.A.

"Ms. Baxter?" said Blythe in confusion, before getting hit with realization, "OMG! This is the day I was born!"

"Give the kid a prize!" Clark joked.

Blythe ran across the hall, running through doctors since she was still in ghost-mode.

"Room 427," said Blythe frantically, recalling the room number, "that's the room the lady on the P.A. said."

She then came across the 420 rooms and tried in vain to search for her room number.

"423, 424, 425," she said counting the room numbers.

She stooped as she came across her room number as it said '427' on the door in yellow letters.

"Here it is, 427." Blythe said happily as she looked through the door.

Clark was flapping tiredly toward her and said in between pants, "Dear heaven, kid. Didn't anybody teach you not to run in the halls."

"Shh!" Blythe shushed Clark as she went back to peering in the room with Clark watching from beneath.

In the room, Betty was groaning in pain as she was in hospital attire and had a bulge on her stomach, indicating her pregnancy with Blythe. In the room was Roger, and Mo Baxter, Roger's older sister. Also in attendance was Dr. Brooks, treating her during her pregnancy.

"Come on, Betty," said Roger, cheering her on, "you can do it!"

"Betchya my newborn niece or nephew looks at me first," said Mo smugly to Roger, showing her competitive behavior that she had when she visited Blythe and Roger.

"Hey, I'm his/her father," Roger said indignantly, having his competitive streak as well, "If he or she is gonna see anybody, it'll be me!"

The brother and sister faced off.

Clark saw this and commented, "Yeesh, those guys just don't know when to quit."

"That reminds me," said Dr. Brooks, "have you decided on names?"

"Yep," said Roger, "if it's a girl, Blythe; if it's a boy, Blake."

"Do your breathing, Ms. Baxter," said Dr. Brooks.

Shrugging, Dr. Brooks turned back to the pregnant Betty.

Betty breathed heavily and she pushed harder than ever before. After an intense ten seconds, the cries of a newborn infant was heard.

The doctor picked up a small baby and looked at it closely before saying, "It's a girl!"

Roger gasped in delight and held his daughter in his hands, "Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful!"

Blythe rolled her eyes and said, "Heh, that's my dad."

"So I noticed," said Clark.

Mo looked at her new niece and said, "Boy, you sure picked a winner there, Rog."

"Jealous?" Roger smirked.

"Don't start!" Mo said angrily.

Roger ignored her and turned to Betty, "Sweet heart, would like to hold our daughter?"

When Roger turned to her, he saw that his wife was limb and passed out.

"Must be tired from giving birth." mused Mo.

"I'm afraid not," said Dr. Brooks, "it appears that Betty has gained serious injuries when giving birth to the girl. Injuries so great, that they're irreversible tot he point where she..." he sighs, "where she kicks the bucket."

Roger, his sister, Blythe, and even Clark gasped in horror.

Roger managed to put on a straight face and said calmly but reluctantly, 'I-I-I-I understand, doctor."

"Roger," came a voice. Roger looked and saw Betty slowly breathing and opening her eyes, "Can I have a word with our daughter for a moment?"

Roger looked hesitant, but gave in, "Sure,"

Roger sat Blythe down on Betty's body as she said, "Listen to me, my sweet. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you do, just know that...I have this gift. A gift like no other. A gift that I have a feeling came from our first female ancestor."

As she continued, the older Blythe listened to her with tears slowly streaming in her eyes, "If by any chance you receive this gift, use it. Use it until the end of your days. So that you could have friends unlike any you ever thought. Don't ever doubt it or use it for your own advantage. Be careful how you use it and don't let anybody get to you if they believe its weird." She put a hand to the infant Blythe's head and gently stroked. "I love you, now and forever, my little Blythe." In a matter of moments, Betty's body went limb and she shut her eyes one last time.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as even Clark was bawling his eyes out. Roger took the baby Blythe from the now late Betty's body. A tear stricken Blythe went to her mother.

"Oh, mom," Blythe said hoarsely, "I wish you were alive so I can ask you questions about my gift..." she took a minute to sob, "...since you have it. And...I love you too."

Clark came and put a wing on her soldier, "I'm sorry for your 17 year loss, Blythe."

Blythe cried for a minute or so before breathing heavily and exhaling, "I'm ok now."

"Good," said Clark suddenly, "Now its time for this adventure to end."

As he said that, he disappeared via wind.

A giant spotlight shined on Blythe as the hospital everything and everybody in it disappeared. Once again, the hypno vortex appeared and surrounded Blythe. However, unlike last time, Blythe was shot into the air like a rocket. As the speed started to overtake her, she passed by every weird things, including odd incarcerations of the pets, before hitting a large ray of light.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Mentally and Spiritually Awake

**Ch. 7: Mentally and Spiritually Awake**

Back in reality, Blythe was still asleep while under hypnosis in Dr. Ali's office. She then groans and stirs as she slowly opens her eyes and sees a smiling Dr. Ali looking at her.

"Morning princess," teased the doctor, "did you have a nice nap?"

Blythe raised her body up and yawned as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Yeah," she said tiredly, "and what a nap it was. So how long was I asleep?"

"Well, I decided to wait for 20 minutes before I woke you up," explained Dr. Ali, "I woke by using the trigger words, "Clark Oddbirdy,"

Blythe was taken back in surprise at this at first, but decided to ignore it.

"So," said the doctor, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Blythe confidently as she shook his hand, "Thank you for hypnotizing me so that I can find my answers."

'Your'e very welcome, my dear." said Dr. Ali.

After the handshake, Blythe went out of the office and saw that Youngmee was still sitting there.

"Blythe," said Youngmee as she stood up and came to her, "how did it go?"

"Very fine, Youngmee," said Blythe, "I believe that it is safe to say that I know more about my mother that what was previously let on."

"That's nice," said Youngmee, happy for Blythe, "wanna go home?"

"After my experience in there, I most definitely do."

The friends walked on to Blythe's apartment.

"By the way," said Blythe, "did you know the Biskitts have an aunt?"

"Woah, really?" asked Youngmee.

"Yep, and she was a bully to my mom!" Blythe exclaimed.

"Woah," said Youngmee, "I hope we don't ever see her."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Youngmee."

With that, they both resumed their journey. Up above, a cloud resembling Betty's face smiled upon what was happening downward as a bird resembling Clark appeared and winked to the audience

THE END

CAST

ASHLEIGH BALL-BLYTHE/BETTY/BERNICE

SHANNON CHAN-KENT-YOUNGMEE/RECEPTIONIST/SQUIRREL #2

MICHAEL KOPSA-ROGER/CLARK ODDBIRDY/DR. ALI

TABITHA ST. GERMAINN-MO/P.A. LADY/SQUIRREL #1

SAMUEL VINCENT-SPEEDY/MAN IN DREAM/COP

COLIN MURDOCK-PET STORE CLERK/DR. BROOKS/BETTY'S DAD


End file.
